


Clucking Hens

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [58]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

As he walked towards the typing pool, Napoleon could hear the women within. They were gossiping about a new member of the archiving team, who had transferred from London, and they weren't being very nice.

"I don't think even he would date her," one of them said. "She's a lot older than he is."

"She's only 41," replied another. "She's hardly ancient."

"Yeah," chipped in a third. "But that's probably a little too mature for Napoleon Solo."

"What about his little tradition though?" the second one asked. "He always takes a new girl to dinner."

"Girl!" the first woman scoffed. "Mabel is hardly that. Besides, he'd hardly want to be seen with someone with a butt the size of hers."

Napoleon frowned at what was being said. He was about to go in and say something when he saw the woman in question coming along the corridor towards him. He motioned for her to stay where she was and stay quiet.

"You might not want to go in there," he told her.

"They're talking about me again, aren't they, Napoleon?" Mabel asked, the pain of it shining from her big blue eyes. "I've heard the things they say about me."

Napoleon touched Mabel on the arm in a gesture of comfort.

"They're saying that I wouldn't consider dating you."

"Shows what they know," Mabel replied, smiling at a memory from a few years ago. "We may not have been dating as such, but we had a lot of fun."

"You can say that again," Solo told her, the memory bringing a smile to his face also. "How would you like to have a little fun with the clucking hens in there?"

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then count me in."

"Great, you go in and I'll follow shortly after. And for the record, I'll be asking for real."

Mabel reset her facial expression and went into the typing pool. The women inside stopped talking as soon as she entered. They were all suddenly and intensely interested in their work. A few seconds later, Napoleon came into the room.

"Good morning ladies," he jovially greeted them. "Ah, Mabel, I'm glad I've caught you. I have a little tradition of taking all the new girls to dinner. I don't suppose you're free this evening."

"I would be honoured Mr Solo, thank you."

Napoleon kissed the back of her hand, and told her he'd pick her up at eight. It took every ounce of willpower not to laugh at the shocked expressions of the other women.


End file.
